


A Knight’s Oath

by an-implied-motherfucker (AllHailBrandi)



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, F/M, Murder, Platonic Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailBrandi/pseuds/an-implied-motherfucker
Summary: Ryan Haywood. A man who became an untouchable king, then had everything taken from him, only to become a prince fighting AGAINST an untouchable king. Only by killing a well-known and loved queen, he can get it all back. Can he do it??Find out on the next Dragonball Z!





	1. A Stolen Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally began this series on Tumblr, but after an update that made it inconveniently annoying to write long posts, I’ve decided to move the story elsewhere: here!  
> And to my followers that I will be redirecting here, I am very grateful that you’ve been sticking with me and being patient through my stupid writers block and general life stress keeping me from updating regularly. I appreciate you :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former king discusses terms with the man who stole his crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First chapter of a thing I’m writing, A Knight’s Oath!  
> Enjoy ❤️

He used to be a king, you know. A mad king, but a king nonetheless. Respected by his followers, and feared by everyone else. He had a crown, a throne, guards, subjects. He had it all. But a man he trusted as family snatched everything out from beneath him. Took the crown, took the throne. Turned his own people against him. So he went from an untouchable king, to a lowly peasant fighting AGAINST an untouchable king. The mighty have fallen, and King Ryan has fallen far. The man took everything from him, and now he has called Ryan in for a deal, of sorts.  
At first, Ryan told him to shove his deal into a very inappropriate place, but he was silenced when he learned that he had a chance to regain his crown and all of the power that had been stolen from him.  
Now Ryan is interested, and chooses to meet in person to discuss the terms.

He's escorted into his OWN palace, by his OWN guards, into HIS throne room. The man sits smugly on Ryan's throne, and the sight has him seething with rage. He wears Ryan's crown, it sits crookedly on his head, it doesn't fit his head right. It wasn't made for him, after all.

He smiles upon seeing the fallen king enter and gives a greeting with an annoyingly charming voice, "Ryan, always a pleasure seeing you."

Ryan growls, "father."

The king's smile widens, "my son."

Ryan goes on, "let's bypass the formalities, what is this 'deal' you've been going on about?"

The man stands from the throne and descends the small flight of golden stairs with the smooth red carpeting, and approaches his son. He claps his hand onto Ryan's shoulder and explains, "you see, Ryan.. I will be wiling to give you everything I took from you. Your crown, your people, your power, your honor, everything. You just have to do one thing for me."

Ryan huffs impatiently, "and what is that?"

"You have to kill someone for me."

Ryan nods without hesitation, "alright, who is he?"

Ryan's father raises his pointer finger as he corrects him, "it's a 'she'. A queen."

'A queen?" Ryan asks, "why would you want a queen dead? Usually, kings and queens want to stay on each other's good sides.. Which queen is it?"

"The queen of Brax."

Ryan's brows furrow. Why you? You're a noble queen. Ryan hasn't met you personally, but he knows a great deal about you. You're a kind and forgiving queen, one that is very well-liked among your kingdom and others alike.

"Why her? What has she done to you?" Ryan asks.

The king purrs at his son, "don't you worry your little head about that. Just kill her and you'll get everything back, yeah?"

Ryan seems to be hesitant to accept this deal. He's fine with the killing, he has no problem killing men, nor women. But the woman is not a regular peasant woman, but you are a QUEEN. A queen who no doubt has guards, an army of defenses. A plan for people with harmful intentions. People like Ryan.

Ryan scoffs, "well, I sure hope you have more information for me than that, because I've never done an infiltration before. I'm meant to be a king, not an assassin. How will I be finding her? How will I kill her? And more importantly, how will I not be caught and murdered before I can get to her?"

Ryan's father nods in response to Ryan's questioning and speaks, "of course I have a plan, my son. You see, she has unknowingly given us the perfect opportunity to get you in."

He snaps his fingers and Ryan's old steward materializes out of nowhere, holding a scroll in hand. He unrolls and and turns it to face Ryan.

"She is taking in volunteers to join her royal guard," Ryan's father says with an excited smile, "you'll go there and join it. Get close to her personal guard. My source says his name is Geoff, and if you get close with him, he'll trust you to be alone with the queen herself. And that's when you," he slides his finger across his own throat and sends Ryan a wink.

Ryan takes a moment to think on it. He has little morals, but within the morals he does have, he tends to avoid killing another person of royalty, especially if they've done nothing to deserve such a fate. Ryan knows his father, and he's easy to be consumed by power and uses his authority recklessly.

Through Ryan's internal thoughts, his father tells him, "just kill one queen for me, and you'll have your crown back. You'll sit in this throne, the servants, guards and maids will be yours again. You have my word."

The thought of his crown being out of reach outrages Ryan and it drives him to a decision.

"I'll do it. I'll kill this queen for you," Ryan says, "where do I begin?"


	2. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Geoff, your personal guard, sit down and talk about an issue you’ve been avoiding for a very long time: Geoff’s retirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second installment of A Knight’s Oath!   
> You get to meet yourself in this one! I hope you enjoy, friends ❤️

"My Queen," Geoff greets you as he enters your chambers. You set down the book you were reading and give him your full attention.

"Yes?" You ask as he sits down at the edge of your bed.

"I know we've spoken of this before, but I believe it is time that we talk more in depth about it," he trails off, then sighs before continuing, "I'm approaching the retirement age, my lady."

You frown, but nod in agreement, "yes.. you are."

He chuckles, "why do you sound so sad?"

You give a small smile and start to mentally look back on all of the memories you've made with him within all the years he's served you, "because, Geoff, you've been my knight for years. It's like you've been with me for all of my life as a queen, so of course I'm sad about the thought of not having you here anymore."

You see guilt pass over his face, and you lean forward, setting your hand on his shoulder, "but do not let guilt coerce you to stay in service of me. It is true that you are approaching the age of which you should retire. I want you to spend the rest of your life doing whatever you wish. Whether it is staying in my kingdom, or seeing the world, or anything in between. I want you to die of old age, and at peace with the life you have led. I want to give you another chance at living outside of war.."

"But I will still miss you. I will still be sad that you are gone," he turns to look you in the eye as you speak, "if retirement is what you want in the near future, then I will not stop you. I will even encourage it. I know that being my personal guard is a stressful job."

He smirks, "that, it is. But it's a job that I love."

His smirk fades as he turns to a serious subject, "before I can retire, though, I need to find someone to replace me."

You laugh, "no one can replace you, Geoff."

His smirk is back in full swing, "of course not. I'm one of a kind, my lady. But.. before I can even consider leaving your side, I need to be sure that someone else will be here to protect you."

"I can protect myself, you know," you laugh, "I'm not a little girl."

He nods with a laugh, "I'm fully aware. I was the one that taught you how to fight, I know you can defend yourself. But that shouldn't be the queen's job. I need to be sure someone is here to keep you safe. Otherwise, I won't be able to leave. I won't leave you alone without someone here to fight for you, to protect you. Or even be a human shield if it comes down to a firefight."

You laugh, and he goes on, "my lady, you have been more than a queen to me. You brought me in off the streets. If not for you, I would have died in a ditch from alcohol poisoning."

You smile as you remember your first time officially meeting him. You were just starting out as a queen. You were a bright young lady, about 24 years old. You roam your kingdom of Brax, as you have a few times in the past. Guards walk a few yards behind you, as per your request. You don't like being crowded, and the guards suffocate you when they walk so closely to you. You pass an alley and peek inside. It's dark, but you can still recognize his face. You've seen him before. He was a homeless man, but always helped others with a gentle smile on his face. He helped others without asking for anything in return.

He sits in the dark, huddled against a chain link fence. Seeing him sparks something in you and you turn to walk into the alley. Two guards rush to your side, gently pulling you back. One of them whispers, "my lady, this could be unsafe."

You shrug, “but it could also be safe."

You gently shake their hands off and stride towards the homeless man. He kneels in your presence and he whispers, "your majesty, it is a pleasure to see you," with surprise in his kind but hoarse voice. You smile and gesture for him to rise, and he does so.

He meets your eyes, and you feel sympathy for him.

"I've seen you around my kingdom. You are kind. You live on the streets, yet you give anything you have to help others," you observe.

He nods his head gently, "yes, my lady. My mother taught me to be kind to others before she passed. I won't let her down."

You frown, "I am sorry about your mother. Losing a parent is a feeling that no one should have to bear."

He gives a gentle smile, "yes, yes  it is. Thank you for your sympathy."

His brows furrow after a moment, before his eyes widen as if he's just remembered something. He immediately bows his head, flustered, "I am so sorry, my lady, uhm, I haven't given you my name.. Geoffrey Ramsey, my lady."

You laugh, a light and airy sound, before you speak, "don't fret, darling, it's alright. It is an honor, Geoffrey."

He gives a laugh in return, a breathless laugh, "the honor is mine, your grace. The queen's presence is a pleasant one, and one to be appreciated."

You smile wide, "such a kind hearted man you are. Your mother would be proud."

He smiles, and says nothing. Your smile fades and you turn serious, "such a kind man should not be living on the streets and starving. Come with me."

He bows his head again, "my lady, no one here will take me. No one in this kingdom will house a homeless man they don't know."

You smile again, "I know you enough, my dear. Geoff, you are coming home with me. To my palace."

 ——————————————

"Where have you gone, my lady?" Geoff asks you with a laugh, pulling you out of your reminiscing.

You sigh with a smile, "just thinking back to when we met. You have been with me for so long," your smile fades and a frown replaces it, "it is, indeed, about time you've stepped down."

"After I find someone to replace me," he says sternly, "someone I can trust with the most important person to me."

You smile and nod, "alright, I am listening. How should we find this eligible replacement?"

He smirks, "we will take in apprentices. I will train them all myself, and someone will prove themselves. Someone will prove that they can handle the responsibility it takes."

You smirk back, "someone who can handle me?"

He laughs and smirks wider, "that, too."


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan sets off on his journey with an accomplice, to a kingdom he hasn’t been to in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan sets off! Don’t worry, Ryan will meet you soon! ❤️

Ryan's father gives a devious smile, clearly happy with Ryan's decision to help him.

"My son, you will start here. I will give you one night to pack your necessities, and you will set out for Brax tomorrow. I will send one of my men with you, and so you will be in contact with me, to tell me of your progress," the false king explains to Ryan, who stands with his arms crossed, a skeptical look in his eyes.

Ryan's father raises his hand and waves Ryan away. He knows a dismissal when he sees one, and walks away with more questions than answers.

\--------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ryan awakes to one of his old servants entering his guest room.

"It is time to rise for the morning, your gra-" the servant catches himself and corrects his statement, "Ryan."

Ryan sits up and gives a humorless laugh as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, "not used to the false king yet, huh?"

The servant looks down and doesn't say a word as he scurries from the room. Ryan sighs in annoyance before rolling out of bed. By the time he gets dressed and grabs his belongings, the horses are ready to set off. His partner is feeding his own horse as Ryan walks up to his. His horse is a brilliant white stallion and he can't help but admire it. Ryan roams to its side and sees a name stitched onto one of the side pockets. Maximus. Ryan's lips tilt upwards into a slightly satisfied smile. He looks back at the horse's face and finds that the name suits his look. He reaches into his pack and pulls out an apple he snatched from the courtesy breakfast tray his father sent to him, and feeds it to Maximus. The animal gives a whinny and happily takes the apple.

A voice invades Ryan's ears and his morning is already ruined. His father's gained the ability to do that, ever since he usurped the throne.

"Good morning, my son!" His father calls in an uncharacteristically cheery voice as he approaches the men and horses. Ryan turns around to grimace at his father, as everyone else bows in his presence. His father looks upon him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to bow. But Ryan, however, stands tall, with his chin held high, the confidence that he once had as a king. They stare each other down for a few moments before it becomes clear that Ryan is not going to budge. The king gives an almost inaudible sigh before speaking again, "your partner knows the way to Brax. You should arrive before noon tomorrow. You and your partner will stop halfway to rest for the night. Keep in touch, my son,” he reaches into his robe and pulls out a vial of dark red liquid. He hands it to Ryan and says nothing as he gives Ryan a nod, then one to Ryan's partner, and turns to leave.

Ryan simply turns to hop onto his horse as everyone else rises from their knees. Ryan situated himself on Maximus's back and waits for his partner's horse to start moving. When it does, Ryan urges Maximus to move forward.  
Ryan and the man sent with him, whom he learns is named Marcus, ride in mostly silence, but they occasionally have small conversations, mostly about this mission.  
They stop for breaks a few times, but they do make it to Brax by noon, as Ryan's father had predicted. The sun is bright, but there is a breeze blowing, so it isn't overly hot. Ryan begins to silently wonder how they will find the palace, but his unspoken question is soon answered by the line of hopeful young men and women, some on horses and some on foot, forming a line towards a magnificent building that can only be the queen's palace.

Ryan and Marcus steer their horses to the back of the line, and they await their turns. When boredom begins to set in, Ryan starts to look around. He's been to Brax before, but you were not the queen back then. This was before your mother and father had stepped down. He has done dealings with them, as he was starting out as a king. But you? You were a whole new ball game, and he doesn't like not knowing his opponent before fighting them. He knows very little, but the little he does know, does NOT help the situation in the least. Ryan's brows furrow and his mouth twitches into an annoyed frown as he remembers that his father never told him what you had done to make him want you dead. From what Ryan has heard about you, he has no idea what you could do. You're good. Good, genuine, caring. When you make a deal with another kingdom, you hold up your end at all costs. You genuinely care for your subjects and do everything in your power to make them comfortable and happy. As a queen should. Ryan doesn't understand what you could possibly do to make Ryan's father want your head on a pike. Ryan thinks about asking Marcus, but he has a gut feeling that Marcus won't know.

Your kingdom is a quite beautiful place, Ryan must admit. It's very clean, and it has just the right amount of gold throughout. It has a light and happy atmosphere and the citizens look happy, but confused at all of the newcomers. But they are friendly, Ryan sees them mingling with the knights ahead of him.  
A few hours pass by before all of the knights-to-be are taken on the tour through the palace by a man who introduced himself as Jack. They are taken through the armory, where the trainees would sleep, the arena, the dining hall, the rest areas, but the final destination is what Ryan has been looking forward to throughout the tour. The throne room. Jack had wanted to end the tour with the introduction of the queen of Brax.  
Jack and the trainees all approach the elegant and tall doors. A fully armored guard stands on each side of the doorway. Jack nods to them and they nod back before pushing open the doors. The first place Ryan's eyes wander to is the throne. You sit on it, one leg crossed over the other, and one arm resting on either side of you. Geoff sits to your right, and it seems you two were having a conversation before the doors opened. You turn to face the apprentices and you both smile. Once everyone is inside, and the doors close once more, you stand from your throne, and you're pleased to see the apprentices dropping down to one knee, bowing for you.

Ryan drops to his knee, following the others, and peeks up at you. You're smiling pleasantly and you look peaceful. Ryan smirks.

She's beautiful, he thinks.  
It's unfortunate that she has to die.


	4. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, along with all of the trainees, get a taste of what they’re in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was honestly the first chapter I wrote. I just planned around this one. I just saw this playing out in my head and it was so much fun to write. Anyways, ignore my rambling, enjoy!!

It's been a day since the apprentices arrived in your kingdom. After a brief welcome speech, you had sent them all to their sleeping areas to get settled in for the night. 

  
The next day, today, their training begins.

You watch as the hopeful guards-to-be stand in front of you. Geoff walks in front of them all from left to right. His back is to you, but his stance is confident and threatening.

"Alright, young ones, listen up," he calls as he continues to walk along the line of them, "You brave young warriors of Brax and kingdoms alike are here, under my supervision, as you work together to become royal guards. My name is Geoff. And I'm going to be training you. I'm gonna toughen you guys up, make sure you can protect my queen. Are there any questions so far?"

One young man raises his hand, and Geoff points to him. The man bows in thanks and says, "this place is for knights, men training to fight for the queen and this kingdom. Why are there women here among the line meant for warriors?"

Before Geoff can answer, you squint your eyes and stand from the throne. You can see many of the people stand straighter, and the room goes silent. Ah, you will never get tired of that.

Geoff turns to you with a smirk, "yes, my queen?"

You smile, "I can answer this one myself, dear," as you stride to the young man who asked the question. You can see that he is nervous, under your direct attention.

Geoff takes a few steps back with a nod, giving you the floor. Not that you didn't have it already. Let's be honest, you've had the floor since you stood up. 

You say, "young man, I do appreciate a good question. Why are there women here, in a place usually meant to train warriors and soldiers? Well, that is because I see the women here and they are all noble and brave. Putting themselves on the line to protect me and this kingdom, knowing well that they may die. Just like you are. Just like everyone here. Men and women are both more than capable of fighting. Women are capable of getting their hands dirty, just as men are."

You smirk and crack your knuckles, "I'd be more than happy to show you."

The man's eyes snap open wide and he looks surprised. People start to hoot and holler, and Geoff cuts in, setting a hand on your shoulder with a laugh, "alright, Feisty, go sit down. I'm the trainer, it's MY job to break him, not yours."

You laugh and shrug him off, "oh, you ruin all the fun," before winking at the boy and turning around and walking back to your throne. You sit down and cross one leg over the other, resting your hands on your knee.

Geoff addresses the line, "you never want to have to fight her, kids, trust me. None of you stand a chance.. not right now, at least. But when I'm through with you... you might get lucky and escape with a few broken bones."

Many of the people laugh at this, including you. The partnership you have with Geoff is one you will always cherish.

Another hand raises into the air. Geoff points to the owner, and a young woman with red hair and fierce eyes looks to you, taking one small step forward, "I have a question for the queen, if I may."

You smile and nod to her, "go on, dear."

"Why are you all of the sudden on the search for knights and guards? Is Brax going to war?"

You shake your head, "no, we aren't going to war with anyone. But my dear Geoff is retiring in the distant future, and we need to have someone to replace him at my side when he retires. And the process is long, and it is not easy to find someone to meet Geoff's and my own standards to be at my side and be in charge of my safety. So we are starting now, to train you all to give you a place in my royal guard, and eventually for one of you, to be at my side. It is a very important job, and to find someone worthy of the position, we have to put you all through the training that Geoff went through. Does that answer your question?"

She nods with a kind smile, "yes, thank you, my queen," and back into her place in the line.

Geoff starts to walk again and the attention is back on him. He says, "it's true that I'm retiring. I've been by my queen's side for many years, and they've been the best years of my life. But the truth is, I'm getting older. And eventually, I won't be physically able to protect her anymore."

He suddenly stops and his boots click loudly against the floor, causing an echo. He's standing in front of one boy who now looks guilty. You suspect he said something under his breath and Geoff caught it. He grabs the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulls him forward, his voice comes out loud and threatening, "do not take my age for weakness, boy. I can still demolish you, and make you regret ever setting foot in this palace. Got it?"

The boy nods and Geoff releases him. You smile proudly as relief crosses his face as Geoff moves on. He's going to have fun with these people, and you are going to have fun watching.

Geoff continues, "you all are about to go through the worst training of your lives. I can't promise that you will all survive it. But it is for the good of this kingdom. If you make it through this, you will be among the most important people in this kingdom, and you will be serving your queen in the most noble of ways. But we understand that this may be a bit scary for some of you. We don't blame you. So, if you're having second thoughts, get out now while you have the chance. Once you sign your papers today, it will be official, and getting you out after that will be a huge pain in the ass. So if you want to leave now, we will have Jack escort you out," Geoff points to your advisor, who stands at the door patiently.

It is silent and still for a few moments before a small handful of people slowly step out of line, and head in Jack's direction.

When it seems that that is all, you stand from the throne and bow your head towards them, "I thank you all for your consideration to join this cause, anyway. We wish you all the best."

They all bow in thanks before Jack leads them out.

"Anything else?" Geoff calls out.

"I have a question, sir," a deep voice calls, and you look to the owner. You see a handsome young man with bright blue eyes. His hair is dirty blonde and just long enough to fit into a low ponytail. He has stubble on his face, and being someone not usually fond of facial hair, it surprises you that you find it attractive.

Geoff approaches him, "what's your question, young man?"

The man asks, "I've read that the queen's guard has to take an oath of fealty. Is that true?"

Geoff nods, "yes, it is. The queen's guard takes an oath, and if they break their oath, the punishment is death."

Geoff's tone is grim, yet threatening.

The man merely smiles and nods politely. His eyes meet yours and you find yourself holding your breath. Those eyes are breathtaking, and fierce. He looks ready to go through hell and come back with the devil's head on a stake.  
He does not break eye contact with you as he asks, "when do we start?"

Geoff turns back to look at you and sees that you're already smirking.

You like him already.


	5. The Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff sits down with you and talks about the progress with the training. One man, in particular, has Geoff very hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I’m noticing I do a lot of time skips.. I’m trash and I’m sorryyyyy.  
> Anyways, yeah, third installment! Enjoy! :)

You sit in the dining hall, awaiting Geoff. It has been a long day, and you've been looking forward to this meeting all the while.  
It has been a month since the warriors arrived in your kingdom and it's about time you check in on their progress from their trainer's point of view.  
You sit at your table, twirling a wine glass in your hand, occasionally taking a sip of it.  
On the table in front of you is a folder containing all of the trainees' files, for reference.  
A few minutes pass before the sound of footsteps approach the doorway and Geoff steps through. You smile in greeting as he swiftly approaches you. He bends to one knee in front of you and places his fist over his heart, "my queen."

You nod and he gets back to his feet before taking the seat next to you.

A waiter approaches Geoff with his usual choice of liquor and he smiles in thanks before taking a swig of it.

"So how are your apprentices doing?" you ask.

Geoff sets down his glass and entwines his fingers in front of him. He says, "a lot of them came here not knowing much about being in battle, nor about protecting anyone.. they need a lot of work.." his grim expression lightens a little as he continues, "but there are some that are really promising, like they know what they're doing. One in particular, though, he has really impressed me, he's overcome every obstacle I've thrown at him."

You smile, "who is he?"

He reaches toward the folder that sits in front of you and smoothly sweeps it towards him. He searches through it for a few moments before he finds who he's looking for. Then he turns the file to face you and says, "his name's James Haywood. Asked me to call him Ryan. He's quite the quick study. When he isn't practicing, he's following me and pointing out any potentially dangerous mistake that the others make. My queen, this Ryan Haywood.. he is very impressive. I haven't found a weakness in him."

You smile, "must take after his teacher, Geoffrey."

He laughs, "you are my only weakness, my queen. And you contradict yourself by also being my strength."

Your heart swells at the compliment, and he goes back into talking of Ryan. As you listen to him gush about the trainee, your eyes wander down to his file. The photo of him sits above the other papers you have for him, and you remember him. You couldn't forget those blue eyes. Those eyes are dangerous, and they seem to hide a darkness in them. You hide darkness in your own, so it doesn't scare you, but you can't deny that you're intrigued by this man.

Once your meeting with Geoff ends and he leaves, you call out to Jack. Your advisor comes out of the kitchen area and approaches you, "yes, my lady?"

You point down to Ryan's photo, "please arrange a meeting with this man for tomorrow evening."

He looks down at the photo, then nods at you, "yes, my lady," before walking out of the hall, undoubtedly toward the lounge to find Ryan.  
You quickly call "thank you" after him before he's out of earshot, then walk out of the dining hall, yourself.

You retire to your chambers, having done all you needed to do today. You have had enough dealing with people for today, and you yearn for solitude.  
When you lay down to sleep, you find yourself really looking forward for your meeting with Ryan. You look forward to seeing those eyes.  
They lull you to sleep.


	6. Show Me Your Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with Ryan, yourself, and see what’s so special about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much writers block trying to finish this chapter, y’all. Like, frick. But it’s done now, it’s out there! I hope you like it!

"My queen, your appointment has arrived," Jack calls through the door of the conference room. Only after you nod in approval, he steps aside and leads Ryan into the room. You dismiss him and he leaves with a bow, closing the door behind him.  
Ryan stands in front of you, looking out of place and a bit uncomfortable. You smile, "come, darling, don't be afraid. Sit. Talk with me."

He gives a soft smile and nod before walking to the table. He wears a loose white shirt and black trousers. His hair has been cut, and you like the change. You liked his hair longer as well, but this suits him better. His blue eyes are wide and innocent looking now, and you adore it. He sits down across from you and says, "good evening, your majesty. Is there something specific you'd like to talk about with me?"

You smile, "I like your manners, young man. But yes, there is something I'd like to know about you. Geoff tells me that you're the best in the army, the one most qualified to take his place when he makes his way out. He boasts about how good you are at combat, and about your bravery.. I would just like to know a little bit about you."

As Geoff's compliments come to Ryan's attention, he suddenly looks bashful and his face reddens. You can't help but smile at the sight. He's cute.

He leans back in his chair and hums before launching into his story. You listen intently as he tells you about his life.  
He is a prince, but he was exiled from his kingdom for backing out of an arranged marriage to a woman he felt nothing for. He went into detail about how negatively the king and queen of his kingdom had reacted to his refusal to marry. Ryan had insisted that if he marries someone, it will only be out of love.  
Your heart swells at the notion. You've been victim to an arranged marriage back in your days as a mere princess.  
The man was abusive toward you, and he was sentenced to death. You swung the axe yourself, and the citizens of your kingdom learned just how you treat those who wrong you.  
You agree that marriage should only be out of love.

He goes on to tell that he had been wandering from city to city, trying to find a home. And when he heard that the queen of Brax was looking for guards, he saw his opportunity to make something of himself.

"You seem to be very good with a sword, Ryan," you say with a smile, "did you train as a prince?"

Ryan nods with a smile, "I did. I had always liked fighting for something, defending or protecting something or someone, it just strikes a chord in me," he smiles at you, "I'm more than happy to protect you, your majesty."

Something in his eyes strokes a fire within you that hasn't been fed in a very long time.

You smirk and your voice takes in a smooth alluring tone, "I feel safer already, my young prince."

His cheeks grow pink and he looks away from you. You chuckle softly, "I’m sure you’ve heard this many times, but you're quite a handsome gent, Ryan. "

He doesn't even hesitate as he responds, "I appreciate the compliment, your majesty, but compared to you, I hadn’t noticed."

It seems it is your turn for your cheeks to grow pink. His smile beams at you and it makes you smile as well.

"Whomever warms your bed is a lucky one," he murmurs.

You laugh, "I am the only one that warms my bed. It has been that way for a very, very long time."

"Really?" His eyebrows raise in surprise.

You nod with a smirk, "princes and kings don't normally take kindly to a woman being in control of them anywhere, especially not the bedroom."

He visibly jerks and his face pales for a fraction of a moment before it reddens.

"You like to be in control?" Ryan whispers as he looks up at you. Though his voice sounds tentative and nervous, his eyes are on fire and daring you to say yes.

You nod, "yes. I don't trust anyone with my pleasure, so I keep it in my own hands."

He leans closer to you, his voice now low and seductive, "you've never been with a good man, then, your majesty."

The words come out of your mouth before you can stop yourself. You find yourself taking a step towards him.

"Are you stepping up to the challenge, Haywood?"

"Yes."

His response comes so fast that it catches you off guard.

His eyes are burning through you and he says, "if you'll let me, my queen, I will show you pleasure."

The way he says 'my queen' in that husky voice makes you shiver.  
You stand from your seat, calm and collected. You slowly walk over to Ryan, who watches your every move.

You smoothly walk by him, resting your hand on his bicep, gently running your fingers over his skin as you walk by. You feel him shiver beneath your touch and it excites you.

"Follow," you whisper as you walk out of the conference room. Ryan is on his feet in a second and he's immediately on your heels.  
You smirk as you lead him through the palace, walking slowly, leisurely, as to not cause suspicion from any onlookers. When you approach your chamber door, you open it and step inside. He follows you, and the second the door closes, you roughly grab Ryan's shirt collar and shove him against the door. His eyes are nearly black with lust and he's breathing heavily.

You smile and hum, moving your fingers lightly over his skin.  
His lips part as your fingers move from his collar bone to his neck. To his jaw, and up into his hair.  
You tangle your fingers into the strands and you lean forward.  
You press your lips to his, and they are soft and warm. His hands glide onto your hips and he pulls you closer. You grind your hips to his, feeling his erection straining against the fabric of his pants. He moans at the contact, and you hum in satisfaction.  
You decide that you really like the sound of him moaning.  
You want to hear it again. And again. And again.

Your tongue swipes against his lips and he yields to you immediately.  
Your tongues start to dance together and one hand moves slowly down Ryan's body, grazing against his skin in a delicious tease.  
You pull away from his mouth and move your lips to his neck. When your teeth tug at his skin, he moans again. The moan turns into a whimper when your hand runs over his erection. You begin to palm him through the fabric and his hips thrust towards you.  
You smirk against his skin and pull away from him, removing all skin contact. He exhales sharply and the pout on his face is cute.  
You smile and grab at his collar again, pulling him forward. His hands move to touch you again, and your hands shoot out to grab his wrists before he can. It shocks him and he looks at you with wide eyes.  
You bump your nose against his and purr, "did I give you permission to touch me, Haywood?"

His eyes open wider and he swallows nervously. He shakes his head , "n-no.. may I? My queen, may I please touch you?"

Your smile widens, "yes.. but only do what I tell you."

He nods and his face reddens.

You turn and walk toward your bed, pulling him with you.

"Tell me, James," you say, "how much experience do you have with pleasing women?"

He hums, "I'd like to say I have a good amount of experience, your majesty."

You smirk, "perfect," you shove him down onto the bed and take a few steps back as you slowly loosen your corset. His eyes watch every movement of your fingers and you purr, "you're about to prove yourself."

He gulps as your corset falls to the floor. You gently kick it away with your foot and you let the remaining fabric fall to the floor as well. His eyes are locked on your now naked chest and you smile as you see his erection twitch beneath his trousers.

Once you're completely bare, you saunter back over to Ryan. You slowly run your hands up his neck, your fingertips grazing his skin. By the time your hands reach his ears, you see goosebumps on him. Your hands move back down to his shirt collar, and you pull him to his feet. You move him away from the bed and crawl onto it yourself. You lay on your back and spread your legs open wide for him. His eyes are between them and you smile.

"Ryan," you call.

He meets your eyes, "yes, my queen," his voice is deep, husky, and lust filled.

"Please me," you order, and he immediately pounces on you, surprising you. His mouth immediately attaches to your neck and you feel his hand move between your legs. You look down and see that he is trying to guide himself inside you.

You growl and wrap your hand around his neck, bringing his face to meet your eyes. You smirk, "not so fast, boy. I said 'please me', not fuck me."

His hand moves away from his erection, which has gotten harder with your hand around his neck. You loosen your grip enough for him to speak.  
"My apologies. What.. will you have me do, my queen?"

You hum in contentment, "I want your mouth first. Make me cum with your tongue and fingers."

He lets out a strangled moan and gives a single nod before his mouth reattaches to your neck. He slowly moves down your body and he pays special attention to your nipples until you're writhing. His mouth moves down your stomach and halts between your legs. He gives gentle kisses to your inner thighs before diving into your pussy, and my goddess, does he dive!

His tongue plunges into you with no hesitation, and no subtlety whatsoever. You gasp sharply and his hands wrap around your thighs, pulling you closer to him. His tongue is deep inside you and it continuously flicks against your clit. You wrap a hand into his hair and pull him closer. He moans at the action and it reverberates through your body, making you whimper.  
He continues to devour you, and that knot in your stomach quickly begins to build. That sweet, sweet warmth that you haven't felt at the hands - or tongue - of another person in years.

It builds and builds until it comes to its peak. You moan, "I'm gonna cum, Ryan," and he growls against your skin. He removes his tongue, but quickly replaces it with his finger. He swipes at your clit mercilessly and watches your face as you tip over the edge with a yell of his name. He growls under his breath, "mm hmm, cum for me, Queen, yesss."

"FUCK, Ryan!" You hiss and you throw your head back, overtaken by waves of pleasure.

Your body is shaking and he slowly removes his hands. You look down at him and he smirks back at you, "you look absolutely stunning while cumming, your majesty. It's hard to believe that the sight is not often seen by another."

You laugh breathlessly, slowly sitting up.

"You haven't been beneath me yet, young Ryan," you purr.

"Yet?" He asks, "when can we make that happen?"

You hum, leaning forward, "you want me on top, Ryan?"

He nods, eyes on fire, "yes, your majesty. I want you."

You chuckle softly, “well, give me a moment to catch my breath and I’ll make it happen.”

He smiles and respectfully nods at you. You both lay on your bed in a comfortable silence until your stamina rebuilds. And when it does, you swing your leg over his hips with no warning whatsoever.  
You straddle his lap and he looks up at you with wide, yet ever so curious eyes.

Your mouth descends upon his, and he accepts your kiss hungrily. When your tongue grazes his lips, they split open for you in a second.  
Your tongues dance together and your hands are all over each other again.  
Once you need to catch your breath, your mouth moves to Ryan’s neck.  
He tips his head to the side, presenting you with more skin to kiss, lick, and suck.  
You feel his cock begin to twitch between your legs, and it quickly grows hard due to your lips, teeth and tongue.

You move down his body ever so slowly, and you revel in the moans he tries and fails to silence.

You kiss a trail down his chest, then his stomach. When your teeth graze his hip, he hisses and bucks his hips toward you, exhaling slowly, very obviously trying to maintain his control.

You’re finally down between his legs and his cock is hard, throbbing, and looking absolutely delectable.

You hum with satisfaction before your tongue licks its way up his cock, base to tip. Ryan lets out a deep moan, and you see his hands reaching down for you.  
Just before he reaches you, you roughly grab his wrists and pin them to the bed, next to his hips.

You lean forward and your lips graze his tip as you murmur, “you keep your hands here and don’t move them, or I won’t let you cum. Understood?”

He lets out the faintest of whimpers and swallows thickly before speaking with a voice full of arousal, “yes, ma’am.”

You flick your tongue against the tip and it makes him jump.  
You finally take the tip between your lips and he holds his breath.  
You take more and more of him in until you can’t take anymore, and you use your hand to stroke the rest.  
In seconds, your hand and mouth are in sync and your head bobs up and down is his lap, getting faster and firmer with each stroke.  
His moans are uncontrollable and you love every second of it.  
His hands are fisted in the bedsheets, trying so hard to obey your command.

Your tongue starts to swirl around the tip as you come up and he starts to twitch when you do so.

When your jaw starts to tire, you pull your mouth up and off of him. His hips jump up to follow you and he whimpers at the loss of contact.  
He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can, you’re quickly crawling up his body and pushing him inside your aching flesh.  
As you sink onto him, he groans loudly, his eyes closed and his head tilting backwards.  
You lean back to grab his hands and pull them up to pin them beside his head.  
Your grip on his wrists is tight as you pull your hips up, and push them down, agonizingly slowly.  
You focus on Ryan’s body, and he is trembling with sexual tension.  
You slowly begin to quicken the rise and fall of your hips, and he squirms beneath you deliciously.  
The moans shared between you and him and the sound of skin slapping against each other echoes through the room, and it is music to your ears.  
A knot in your stomach starts to build and you quicken your pace, and his hips rise to meet yours.  
As your pleasure builds higher and higher, you release Ryan’s hands, and they immediately move to your hair. His fingers tangle into it quickly and he pulls you down to smash his lips to yours, your fingers squeeze into his shoulders as you approach your end.  
You start to pull away to warn him that you’re about to cum, but Ryan beats you to it. He pants, “I’m gonna cum,” his thrusts speed up and lose their rhythm.  
A few seconds later, he thrusts himself all the way in, and you can feel the hot release spilling into you and it throws you over the edge.  
You groan into Ryan’s neck as the pleasure takes over you and he echoes you. You both move until you’re spent, then you slowly pull yourself off of him and collapse beside him.  
A few moments of deep breaths pass before he pants out, “wow.. that.. that was fantastic, your majesty.”

You smile, “I agree, Haywood,” you look over at him, “you’re not so bad, yourself.”

You lay there for a few moments before your eyes begin to droop. You notice yourself falling asleep, so you force the words out for Ryan, “you are welcome to sleep here if you like, but if you leave, please do so quietly.”

He hums in response and gets up from the bed. You turn over onto your side and move around a moment before finding the right position.  
Before you fall asleep, you feel lips pressing to your shoulder and a whispered, “sweet dreams, your majesty.”

You fall asleep before Ryan leaves the room.

—

Ryan stands by your bedside, watching you sleep. Maybe a bit too long, but he has other things on his mind. He reaches into the pocket of his trousers and pulls out the vial.  
He slowly walks around the bed to look at your face. You look peaceful. Your mouth slightly open as deep breaths fall through your lips.  
Ryan twists off the lid to the vial and looks at you again.  
You’ve been nothing but nice to him, to everyone that has come here.  
Why did Ryan’s father want you dead?  
Ryan really should have made him specify before accepting the deal.

Ryan shakes his head furiously, his human decency hitting him at the wrong time. He curses to himself before he tip toes out of your chambers, back to his bed and collapses onto it. The other guard trainees don’t wake up to his arrival, and he’s grateful for that.  
Ryan curses to himself again as he sits up, reaches into the pocket of his trousers and pulls out the vial once again.  
He holds it in his hand for a moment before running his free hand through his hair in frustration.  
He certainly hadn’t planned on bedding you, but it ended up giving him the perfect opportunity.  
He had the perfect opportunity to kill you. You wouldn’t have even noticed him pouring the liquid into your mouth.  
He could have done it, left, woken Marcus, snuck past the night guards, and gone back to his home to accept the crown.

But no. His brain wouldn’t let him. Why?  
He barely knows you. You’re just a queen.. A.. well-respected queen in a kingdom of peaceful people.  
Ryan shouldn’t care about this. His crown hangs in the balance, he shouldn’t care about anything but that. The crown. His crown.  
He finds himself conflicted.  
He‘s conflicted about why he’s conflicted.

He sighs to himself before laying down in the bed to sleep, but between us, he doesn’t get even a blink of it.


End file.
